


Speak Now

by 1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Decided to write it, Had an idea, M/M, Taylor Swift Speak Now inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained/pseuds/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Merida have to stop their friends from making the worst choice of their lives, they have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is badly written and not beta'd, so please excuse any errors. Hope you enjoy!

_“So we all agree, after college we’ll all go travel, decide our own lives.” Merida asked, pushing red hair away from her face. Three heads nodded, Jack and Hiccup’s hands twined together and Rapunzel fidgeting with her long blonde hair. “Good.”_

 

Four years later, and this promise between friends seems to have been forgotten. Jack and Rapunzel are getting married the next day and it’s because their parents are forcing them into it. Both spent the night before with one of the rest of the four friends, Jack with Hiccup, and Rapunzel with Merida.

“Why are you doing this, Jack? Why are you letting your uncle tell you what to do? And why isn’t the rest of your family here?” Hiccup asked the white haired man who laid with his head hanging off of the end of his bed.

“I don’t know, Hic, he’s persuasive, I can’t come up with a good reason not to, etcetra, etcetra.” Jack said, hearing the other man’s snort.

“You love me, isn’t that reason enough?” Jack sighed, knowing he had walked into that one.

“It is to me, but not to Pitch, I’m sorry, can we just enjoy the time we have left?” Hiccup nodded and curled up next to his boyfriend, burying his head in the white haired man’s side.

On the other side of town, Merida was asking the same question.

“Cause my mother is kind of hard to say no to. And I’m not in love with anyone else, so she won’t let me get out of it that way.” Merida sighed, nodding.

“I guess.” Her phone dinged with a text from Hiccup. She read the contents and smiled, liking where the plan embedded in the message was going.

The pair spent all night texting, even when the other two had fallen asleep, planning for the next day.

 

“Jack, Jack, get up, you’ve got to get ready.” Hiccup pushed Jack off the bed to wake him up.

“I’m up, I’m up!” He stumbled to his feet then froze when he saw the tux hanging off of his door. “Shit.” Was all he could say. Hiccup nodded and started to leave so he could get ready at his house, but Jack stopped him with a hug. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, sorry, sorry.” The blue eyed man mumbled into his lover's ear, knowing this would be the last time he would get a chance to say it.

“It’s alright, we will still be able see each other. Rapunzel understands.” Jack nodded into HIccup’s hair before letting him go. “I’ll see you later.” the words at ‘the church’ stayed unsaid between them. Hiccup nodded before hastily leaving before Jack could see his tears.

 

Three hours later, everyone was assembled in the church, Merida was in the pews on the left and Hiccup on the right. they exchanged a glance right before Rapunzel walked out, nodding imperceptibly to confirm the okay go on the plan.

Then the music started and their friend walked down the aisle looking stunning in her dress. Everyone was silent, awed by the blonde woman with flowers in her hair.

The ceremony went on smoothly until the preacher said, “Speak now, or forever hold your peace.” Another glance was exchanged and two figures rose, one on each side.

Horrified looks were directed at both adults, Hiccup and Merida stood tall, both swaying slightly, Hiccup’s hands shaking.

“Remember what we promised in senior year?” Merida spoke first, directed at both Jack and Rapunzel. “We promised to lead our own lives, chose how they would go.”

“We were going to travel somewhere where we would be accepted for who we were. Somewhere where we could love who we wanted.” Hiccup spoke next, directed more towards Jack.

“We would find someone we loved and who loved us back.” Merida looked her golden haired friend dead in the eyes. The pair at the front of the church looked at each other, having an eyebrow conversation.

“Hiccup! Sit down!” Astrid whispered from next to the brunet. He shook his head.

“They wouldn’t be happy together, not the way a married couple should.” She yanked on his hand but he tore it away.

He looked up in time to see Jack face him and nod, Rapunzel doing the same, before the pair of them turned toward the doors on either side of the altar and disappeared through them.

Hiccup and Merida ran to their parent’s cars, having filched the keys earlier.

“Meet you at the bus!” Merida called, referencing the modified bus they would leave in. Hiccup nodded and turned the car on just as Jack ran over.

Both cars took off toward their respective houses. The modified school bus was already packed and ready to go, just missing two of the three motorcycles the group rode, these were at Merida and Hiccup’s houses.

 

“So where are we going?” Rapunzel asked as the four got on the bus and Merida took the wheel as Jack finished getting the last motorcycle in the rack on the back.

“How about North’s for now? He has space.” Jack spoke up, dragging Hiccup by his hand.

“That works.” Merida approved, starting the old vehicle.

Rapunzel stayed up front to talk to her red haired friend while the boys disappeared into the space under the larger bed which had a curtain and blankets all over the floor.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Jack whispered, curling around Hiccup so tightly his boyfriend doubted he would ever let go.

“Course, you thought Merida and I would let you two make the worst decision of your lives, even worse then when you tried to prank Pitch?” Hiccup laughed as Jack pressed kisses all over his face before capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

  


Two years later, and, on top of the bus that had freed them, both with their feet dangling in the skylight under a meteor shower, with Owl City’s Meteor Shower playing from the bus beneath them where Merida and Rapunzel were reading, a milestone was passed.

Hiccup tangled his legs with Jack’s leaning back on his arms to look up at the stars and the streaks of light. He didn’t notice the small black box that Jack pulled out of his hoodie pocket.

“Hic,” the brunet sat up to look at his boyfriend.

“Yes, Jack?” He replied, slightly worried to see his boyfriend to serious with his hands behind his back.

“We’ve been together for... fuck, eight years now. And you saved me from several stupid mistakes, including the biggest.” By now, Merida and Rapunzel were paying attention, staring up out of the sky light from the couch below. “And, so, god, I suck at this.” Hiccup chuckled at his boyfriend’s attempt to be romantic. “Don’t laugh at me, you’re making this harder.”

“I’m sorry, go on.”

“Anyway, I had a speech planned, but... screw it, will you marry me?” He pulled the box out from behind his back.

Hiccup nearly fell off of the roof in shock, not having expected that.

“Of course! Yes!” He launched to wrap Jack in a hug.

“Careful! We’re on the roof!” Jack exclaimed as he started to slide.

“Right, right. Sorry.” They both sat back up and Jack slid the ring onto Hiccup’s finger. Merida and Rapunzel cheered, glad of two things, one, that Jack was marrying the right person this time, and, two, that they had brought a tent.

Once safely back in the bus, Jack pulled Hiccup into a long, passionate kiss.

“Thank you.” He repeated the words he had spoken two years ago in almost the same place.

“Did you think I was going to say no?” Hiccup was startled by the sheepish look in Jack’s eyes. “You did, didn’t you! You are so stupid sometimes!” He cried, before kissing his boyfrie- no, fiance, he corrected himself.

 

And yes, The girls were glad of the tent that night.

 

All of this led to this moment, the moment before both men walked up their respective aisle following their respective friend.

When they saw each other, both in black tuxes, but Hiccup with a green tie and Jack with blue, they almost forgot how to walk, and Hiccup did stumble, only for Merida to catch his arm and make sure he wasn’t going to fall flat on his face during his own wedding.

The entire ceremony and reception went off without a hitch, no interventions needed to happen, though this was because all family members from the aborted wedding two years ago weren’t invited unless they had promised to behave themselves and deal with the fact that they were watching this wedding unfold.

The reception was outside at Winslow Park, the entire park had been rented out and everyone would stay there that night. The weather behaved, surprising for Maine in the summer, not too hot and not too cold thanks to the breeze off of the ocean.

As Jack and Hiccup danced for the first time as a married couple, Jack mumbled three words into Hiccup’s ear followed by six others.

“I love you.” and “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more of these? Little stories both before and after?


End file.
